Passion
by booklover69
Summary: Molly Brandon is a girl who loves to dance. What will happen when she gets a letter that could change her life. PLease read and reveiw. :D


**Passion.**

**Hi everyone, I am booklover69. I love the movie centre stage. That's why I am writing this fan fiction. It's my very first one and I am really excited! Please review. :D**

**Chapter 1. The letter.**

The twenty-eighth of January dawned clear and sunny. My favorite kind of weather. It was my first day of year ten. School certificate time this year. My alarm clock rang loudly hitting six- thirty. I opened my eyes. I had woken up in a very good mood today. I switched off my alarm and went into my ensuite. My hair was a mess as it normally was when I woke up each morning. I went to my wardrobe and pulled the doors back. I wasn't truly fussy with the way I looked but I liked to look presentable. I decided to wear a floral dress.

Once I had had a shower, done my hair and brushed my teeth it was seven-thirty. I collected my school books and went over to my computer. No emails. I decided to read my book. My family was made of my mother, my father and me. My father and I went downstairs at eight o'clock each morning while my mother cooks breakfast at seven-thirty. We had a routine each morning.

I opened my door to find my father walking down the stairs.

"Morning, dad." I called after him. "Excited about going back to work?" My dad was a teacher at an infant's school.

"Morning, Mol (short for Molly)." My dad said kissing me on the forehead. "No I'm not excited, actually." We both started to laugh. My dad and I were like that.

***

I was at school, it was last period and there were two minutes until bell. I was with my best friend, Halley. We were ready to go back to my house after school. We had freshly printed

Pieces of paper which sadly was homework. We were in P.E and were changed and ready to go home. The bell finally rang.

"Let's go while we can." My friend grabbed my arm and off we went. I walk home from school because there isn't a bus to take me home and my mum and dad are at work. My mum works every afternoon at a pre-school.

"I have some fresh gossip." My friend said like it was time she let it out. "I've had it with me all day but I knew you would scream so I kept it secret. "

"What is it?"

"Jake Cable likes you." Halley was right. I did scream. He was the cutest guy and he was really nice too.

"Oh my god. Really?"

"Its true. He didn't tell anyone but his friends and you know how they're like." I just nodded. Half an hour later we arrived at my house. I let myself in and we ran into my bedroom.

"Are you sure he likes me?" I said for the millionth time.

"Positive." Halley and I started on our homework.

"Halley I have something to tell you." Halley gave me a "Tell me more" look. "Well tomorrow I'm going home early because there's an audition to be a student at the Australian academy of dance." I had been dancing ever since I was two years old and it was my passion.

"Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Halley screamed.

"I know." I screamed back.

***

It was seven o'clock and I was at my jazz class. Jazz started at seven and everyone was stretching. Only Halley and my parents knew about the audition because if I didn't get the scholarship then everyone would know but if I get it then I would tell people. I danced as best I could because this was the routine I would dance for my audition.

After class I saw my mother at the door.

"Hey mum."

"Hey, how was dancing?"

"Good. How was work today?"

"Great. The kids were nice."

Once we had gotten home I went into my room and checked my emails. I had one from Halley.

_To Mol_

_Hey I didn't feel like calling but I just wanted to ask you. If you get the scholarship will you ever come for visits and stuff?_

_Halley._

I replied quite casually.

_To Hal,_

_Yes I will come for visits as often as I can._

_Mol._

I clicked send and then went to my mobile. _Contacts ._I scrolled through. I knew Halley's number but I don't like typing all the numbers. _Halley: Call._

She picked up straight away.

"Hey Mol."

"Hey Hal. I got your email and replied but I just wanted to say of course I'll visit."

"O.K then. I have to go to bed. Bye Mol."

"See ya Hal." I turned off my phone and put it on my bedside table and went to bed.

***

I was in a long line of people waiting to audition. My dad had dropped me off at the academy. I waited three hours until it was my turn. I introduced myself and then the music started. I danced as best I could and it must of worked because I got a standing ovation even the meanest judge, Omar was standing and clapping. I just smiled. It's all I could do.

"Wow." Said Marsha. "O.k. well we'll write you a letter in about a week if you're one of the twenty going. O.K."

"Thanks." I said, puffed.

I had never had this feeling. It was of pure pride. I know that I danced my best and no one else had gotten a standing ovation but me.

My dad was there waiting for me.

"How did it go?" I pretended to be sad then suddenly turned happy.

"I got a standing ovation!" I screamed.

"Oh Mol, that's great news."

When we got home I immediately called Halley and told her that the audition went well. She was really happy for me.

***

The next few days I checked the mailbox but nothing came. A week after the audition it was sun showering and I was sitting on the lounge reading my book when the mail man came. I quickly got an umbrella and put on some shoes and checked the mail. There was a letter for me. It was from the academy. I ran inside and called everyone to come and see me. I opened the letter it read as follows:

_Dear Miss Brandon,_

_You have been accepted into the Australian academy of dance. Term starts on the twelfth of February. Please be there a day early. Your room number is 222 and we will give you a key when you get here._

_From Holly Mongola. Owner and founder of AAD._

"So I'm really going." I said, amazed.

**I hoped you liked the chapter. I know it's a bit long but I had so much to write about. Please review. :D**


End file.
